metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Private military company
Contractors I think it is important to note that, while "private military companies" is a functional term for what this article describes, it more particularly describes private military contractors -- In that they do not additionally market military grade equipment to federal governments, but rather act purely as militias-for-hire. I'm not going to edit the page, because personally I don't know exactly where it should be noted, but I feel that it should be noted somewhere (I only say "noted" instead of "replace every instance of "company" with "contractor" because I don't recall what exact wording they used in MGS4). Szalenstwo 00:53, 11 August 2009 (UTC) : I don't think they were addressed anything besides 'PMC' in MGS4. I move that we rename the page to "Private Military Contractors". --AciD 013 01:42, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::They're referred to as "companies" on several occassions, and only referred to as contractors once, in the opening briefing (the one only viewable from the game's menu) when Campbell says "They're contractors for war itself, and business is good.", but Snake uses the line "PMCs... Private Military Companies." mere moments before that. The game continues to refer to them specifically as either "PMCs" or "companies" for the rest of the game. If you feel it should be noted, I'll leave it up to you. Just make a trivia section and add it in there, if you wish. I think that'll be the best way to go about it. --Fantomas 09:31, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::Adding a trivia section might actually be a better idea. --AciD 013 20:19, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ...Mmm-kay? This article seems to be under the qualification of a stub. Shouldn't we let others know that more should be added to it? Merge Maybe we should merge this article with the Raven Sword, Praying Mantis, Werewolf, Pieuvre Armement, and we should make an article for Otselotovaya Khvatka and merge it with that too! : Problem being, because the Ostelotovaya Khvatka PMC wasn't actually incorporated into MGS4, little to nothing is known about them. At least, as far as I know. : --AciD 013 01:34, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Is it possible that the FROGS are part of the Russian PMC? Why would it be mentioned if there is no enemies in the game and the FROGS are only said to be part of Outer Heaven. Also, no enemies in the MGS series ever talk with a different accent or language. Ergo, the FROGS could be part of the Russian PMC.--Canadian Reject 00:41, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Names Am I the only person to notice the fact that each PMC fights with the help of a B&B unit that has the same name? Praying Mantis uses Screaming Mantis at one point, Pieuvre Armament has Laughing Octopus, Raging Raven is with Raven Sword and Werewolf works with Crying Wolf. I checked out the Pieuvre Armament article and it doesn't even mention Laughing Octopus but mentions Decoy Octopus. Why?--Canadian Reject 00:49, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Africa is not a coutnry Just FYI, one of the info stubs under maverick PMC or whatever says that africa's a country. If you're anyone but Sarah Palin you'd know otherwise. Idiots. Power Bonkers (talk) 04:58, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :I made a tiny alteration to describe it as a country in Africa. Next time you find a mistake, it wouldn't hurt to be a little proactive, rather than engage in childish name calling. --Bluerock (talk) 07:12, February 20, 2013 (UTC)